In software engineering, a software application development process (e.g., also known as a software development life cycle) is the process of dividing software development work into distinct phases to improve design, product management, project management, and/or the like. The software application development process may include an application development phase, an application build phase, an application testing phase, an application artifact phase, an application deployment phase, an application release phase, an application monitoring phase, an application support phase, and/or the like.